Light emitters are very significant, especially in the context of general lighting, for example, to equip luminaires such as lamps, with a light emitter as the radiation-generating element.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a novel light emitter, in particular an improved light emitter, as well as an element for a light emitter that offers particular advantages when used in the light emitter.